Fun at the Circus- Part 4
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Korra decides to take the air bending kids to the circus to give Tenzin and Pema some time off but things quickly go wrong. Part 4 of 4. Written for the Pro-Bending Circuit.


_A/N: Word count: 1,024 Prompts: Large leaf_

* * *

Korra, Ikki, and Jinora had made their way back to animal cages. Inside the metal shipping container, they planted the cabbages inside. Now the only thing to do was to lure the lion vultures back into the container.

During the midst of putting their plan into action, the lion vulture trainer finally arrived. A younger man, around Korra's age with brown, curly hair and a slender face. He wore a gray shirt underneath a gray vest, black slacks, and black loafers. After realizing his animals were loose, he pulled out a whistle to call them back.

"Are you sure that whistle works? It looks dingy and cheap. Why would a lion vulture listen to a silly little whistle like that? I think-"

Korra placed her hand over Ikki's mouth. "I'm sorry about her. She has a condition known as blabber mouth." She shivered when she felt something slimy against her palm. "And licking my hand will not work."

"Explain to me again how they got loose." He said.

"Uh…well." Jinora began. She scratched the back of her head.

"There was a spider." Korra quickly said before realizing what she said.

"A spider?" The man said. "Hm, well that's understandable. Nasty little things, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they sure are. Aren't they Ikki?" Korra looked down at the younger girl, carefully removing her hand from her mouth.

"You know, I, for one, think it's incredibly rude to kill spiders _and_ to put your hands on other people's mouths while they are talking. I bet your parents wouldn't like if I called them up and-mmph!"

Korra laughed nervously as she covered Ikki's mouth.

"Here they come." Jinora said.

In the distance, they could see a flock of lion vultures speeding their way.

"Should we hide or…" Jinora asked.

"Nah, they're just go to where the food is. They always do." The man said, smiling at the herd of animals.

Korra pulled Jinora and Ikki back behind the trainer. As the lion vultures grew closer, the squawking and roaring grew more prominent. It was a bit frightening for Korra but at the same time, exciting. She didn't get to see the main attraction but this was still just as good.

The lion vultures, at first, circled over head. Then, one by one, they dove closer to the ground and flew right into the shipping container.

Meelo's lion vulture was the last one to arrive, flying down towards the metal repository.

"Hey, I command you stop this instant and help me take over the world!" He nagged. His once trusty steed stopped in front of the trainer, its tail swishing around before shaking Meelo off of him.

"Hey, there's my favorite girl." The trainer said as he rubbed the lion vulture's head.

"Meelo! Where have you been?" Korra asked, finally removing her hand from Ikki's mouth so she could help him off the ground.

"Korra, you're not a real man until you've conquered the sky with a flying animal."

With the last of the lion vultures in the container and fighting over chunks of cabbage, the trainer bent a large wall of earth to keep them contained.

"That should be the last of them." He said.

"Finally, this is over." Korra sighed. "Let's get out of here."

"But we didn't even get to see the circus performance." Jinora said.

"I think we've seen enough for today." Korra said as they began to walk away.

"Hey!"

They turned around. The animal trainer approached them. "So uh, you wanna get something to eat sometime?" He said to Korra with a smirk on his face.

"I'm…seeing someone." She said tried to hide the awkwardness in her voice.

"Well, could you not?"

"We're leaving."

* * *

Tenzin and Pema sat around at the table, enjoying a cup of tea. Pema cradled a sleeping Rohan in her arms as she looked at his sleeping face.

"It sure is peaceful around here." She said.

"I guess letting Korra take the kids to the circus wasn't such a bad idea after all. I got to catch up on my reading and meditation. For once, I didn't have to worry about someone chewing on my head."

"Rohan's taken three naps today. Completely uninterrupted. Do you think we could have the kids to go a circus everyday?"

Tenzin chuckled.

The quiet moment was ruined when Korra and the air bending kids came inside the eating area.

"Hey mom! Dad! I got a giant leaf from the circus!" Meelo was the first to come in, holding a large, artificial green leaf with a circus logo stamped on it.

Ikki came in second, rambling about the large stuffed animal she had in her arms and subsequently shoved in Tenzin's face.

Jinora and Korra came in last but stayed quiet.

"I suppose you guys enjoyed the circus. How was it?"

"It was great." Korra said quickly.

"Couldn't have been better." Jinora said.

"Went completely fine. No disasters whatsoever." Korra added.

"I'm glad to hear you guys had fun." Pema said. "Why don't I go get some snacks?"

"Yummy!" Ikki said. She and Meelo took a seat at the table after Pema went into the kitchen with the baby.

There was a knock at the door. Korra jumped.

"Uh, why don't I help you with the snacks, Pema." She said before quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll join you." Jinora trotted off behind Korra.

"I guess I'll get the door." Tenzin set his tea down while Meelo and Ikki fought each other with their oversized circus souvenirs.

Upon opening the door, Tenzin saw a woman at the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I run the Rogue Laogai Traveling Circus. I'm the circus master. Are you responsible for that avatar girl and those little air acolytes?"

Tenzin didn't have a good feeling about this. "What seems to be the problem?"

The circus master held up a piece of paper. Tenzin hesitantly took it. "This is the fine for trespassing, releasing my lion vultures, destroying my property, and causing a public panic! And that doesn't even cover everything."

"They did _what?!_ KORRA!"

From that day, everyone swore Tenzin's voice could shake the entire island.


End file.
